DNC
The Disney News Channel (or simply DNC) is a global subscription television news network targeted to YinYangian/El Kadsreian/Southeast Asian audience. It is notable for being the country's first all-news cable network, the country's first 24-hour news network, and the country's first English language news network owned by The Walt Disney Company. The majority of its programs are produced and developed by ABC News. It is available globally in direct-to-home satellite, cable, IPTV, online video streaming, video on demand and other over-the-top content platforms. A&E News 1997-2000 In 2000, A&E News merged with the Buena Vista News Network (now known as Disney News Channel). Buena Vista News Network 1998–2000 2000–2001 Disney News Channel 2001 In 2001, the Buena Vista News Network changed its name to Disney News Channel. It's first logo upon rebranding consisted of the horizontal version of the Disney logo, the "NewsChannel" text, and a new symbol consisting of three arc waves colored in Disney Channel's "Mouse Ears TV" colors: fuschia, teal, and yellow. In the alternate logo, the symbol is used as the C. DNC 2002 horizontal.jpg|Alternate logo. DNC 2002–2003 As Disney Channel gave its logo an overhaul in 2002, the logo design was changed to include the D of the Disney logo's text, an N, and the maintained "Mouse Ears TV-colored arcs" symbol of the previous logo acting as the C, in a similar way to the previous logo. In 2003, they somehow removed "The" in the logo 2003-2007 2003–2004 In 2003, DNC changed its logo design to its now-iconic rhombus logo. It maintained the Disney-style D letter and the N of the previous logo, and abandoned the three-arc symbol in favor of a new C design. The three rhombuses were also colored in fuschia, teal, and yellow. DNC 3D Logo 2004.PNG 2004–2007 The logo was modified in 2004, abandoning the two of the three Disney colors, teal and yellow, to bear only the fuschia color. DNC Sky Logo 2005.PNG 2007–2017 2007-2008 The logo was modified significantly in 2007, as it abandoned the old DNC text (including the Disney-style D) for a new DNC text with the Arial font, colored in pink. Disney News Channel 2007 Logo.PNG 2008–2017 The longest-lived logo of the channel, the design was more simplified in this logo, with the DNC text colored in white. The Disney News Channel Logo.PNG Disney News Channel 15 Years.PNG|15th anniversary logo (2013) DNC-2016.svg 2017–present On October 26, 2017, DNC revamped its logo and on-screen graphics package, which now utilizes the logo's new colors, purple and yellow. Interestingly, the new logo bears some references to the history of DNC and Disney Channel: The "N" and "C" from the logos from 2003 to 2008 finally made a return of sorts to the logo after nine years, and the "D" slightly resembles the "D" letter on the Superstaion WKDA logo used from 2002 to May 2008, albeit with a yellow swirl on it. This was apparently to give a "past meets present meets future" vibe to the logo, as the rebrand was mostly meant for DNC's 20th anniversary, in 2018. This kind of vibe is represented by the logo's elements: * Past: The 2002 version of the Superstation WKDA-style D, with a yellow swirl on it and the returning designs of the N and C letters from 2003. * Present: The logo's current design which utilizes three rhombuses. * Future: The logo's new colors: purple and yellow. With the rebrand, DNC also used a new slogan: "Your Partner, Your News Channel." DNC-2015 (alt).svg|Outlined logo, at the end of bumpers and idents. DNCHD.svg|DNC HD (for high-definition feed) Other Category:24-hour news channels Category:Fictional news TV channels Category:Ficitional Philippine Television channels Category:Fictional Singaporean television channels Category:Fictional Thai television channels Category:Fictional Malaysia Television channels Category:Fictional Indonesian Television channels Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in YinYangia Category:Orphaned pages